


First Date

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [5]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Guillermo is suprised, How does one date, Jenna tries to help the poor man, M/M, Nandor falls harder then he did for his wives, Nandor is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Nandor feels nervous about asking Guillermo on a date.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What we do in the shadows [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	1. Overwhelmed

For the first time in his non-life, Nandor awoke early, extremely early. He lay in his coffin, staring up at the lid for what felt like hours. No matter how hard he tried to divert his thinking, it always went back to the same question that awoke him in the first place. Would Guillermo agree to go on a date with him? 

The thought of his familiar rejecting him hurt worse than watching all 37 of his wives leave him for changing into a creature of the night. One significant difference between his wives and Guillermo is the fact Guillermo already knew and wholeheartedly accepted him as who he is. Still, that nagging feeling plagued his still heart. 

With a heavy sigh, Nandor, with surprising ease, was able to crack open his coffin lid without it sticking. His room was dark, but the telltale of it still being daylight out was still evident. A small sliver of sunlight slipped past one of the curtains. With a tight grimace, Nandor slid out of his coffin and out of his room with minimal effort. 

Now in the hallway, he made his way through the house. Thank god Colin had a day job; otherwise, he’d be having a field day feeding off the distress Nandor knew he was giving off. As he walked into the sitting room, the sight of Jenna nearly made him jump. Holding his chest, he asked,” Why in the world are you awake, child?”

Looking up from her homework Jenna shrugged,” I couldn’t sleep, so I’m doing my school work.”

“ I see,” walking to one of the opposite chairs, Nandor took a seat. “ Where is Guillermo?”

Biting her pencil, Jenna hummed,” He went out to grab some groceries.” 

Crossing his arms, Nandor took to staring at one of the many paintings in the room. The question that plagued him still rolling around in his mind. 

Seeming to sense this, Jenna asked,” Are you okay?”

If it were anyone else, Nandor was positive; he would have told them to fuck off. But seeing as this was a freshly turned vampire, a child in his eyes, he just sighed,” I am not sure.”

Setting her work aside, Jenna crossed her legs and grabbed one of the many pillows that sat on the couch. Holding it to her chest, she gave a kind smile. “ Wanna talk about it?” Seeing Nandor make a face made her giggle,” Hey, it could help, you won’t know unless you try.”

Rolling his eyes, Nandor shifted in his chair,” Fine.” With a wave of his hand, he asked,” How does one talk?”

Confused, Jenna cocked her head to the side. “ Have you never talked about your feelings before?” 

Shaking his head, Nandor moved his hands into his lap so he could fiddle with them. “ Back in my day, no one talked about feelings. It was a sign of weakness. I’ve seen men slaughtered by just speaking their minds.”

Nodding Jenna bit her lip, grabbing another pillow she tossed it over to Nandor. With a kind smile, she stated,” It’s a good thing times have changed then.”

Catching it with ease, Nandor looked at her, confused,” What do you want me to do with this?”

“ Well, when I feel overwhelmed, I like to hold something soft to my chest. It helps ground me to reality.” As an example, she squeezed the pillow in her arms closer to her frame. “ If you feel like your brain is going to fast, just give it a squeeze, okay?”

“ Okay,” holding the red and black velvet pillow in his arms admittedly did, in a way, make him feel better. “ What now?”

Leaning back against the couch, Jenna offered,” You can talk to me about what’s bothering you.” 

Giving the pillow a little squeeze Nandor nodded, it took a few beats of silence to pass before he could muster up the courage to speak his mind. “ I have a certain predicament I can’t figure out.” 

“ What kind of predicament?”

Squeezing the pillow tighter, Nandor pressed his lips into a fine line before blurting out,” I wanna ask Guillermo on a date.”

A look of shock flooded over Jenna’s face before a giant grin broke out from ear to ear, laughing she said,“ I thought I noticed a difference between you two. Is that why you look so distressed? Are you afraid he’ll say no or something?”

Eyeing Jenna, Nandor had to keep himself from shouting as he harshly whispered,” Yes, that is precisely it. Why are you laughing?!”

Covering her mouth, Jenna tried to compose herself. “ I’m sorry, I am honest. It’s just. There’s no way in hell Guillermo would say no to a date with you. That boy has it bad for you.”

“Really?”

Nodding Jenna continued,” Oh yeah. Just ask him he’ll say yes, trust me.”

Narrowing his eyes, Nandor mumbled,“ I have a question, but I would like it if you didn’t laugh this time.” 

Shifting on the couch to readjust herself, Jenna assured Nandor to ask with a wave of her hand.

“ What does one do for a,” talking a moment to find the right word Nandor scrunched up his nose,” modern date?”

Taken aback, Jenna scratched the back of her neck,” I haven’t been on a real date myself, so I don’t know per se. However, I know of a vampire owned Cafe not far from here. You could take him there, maybe go for a walk in the park afterward.”

After soaking in what she suggested, Nandor found himself starting to grow tired. Standing, he tossed the pillow back over to Jenna, with a quick bow, he muttered a quiet thank you before going back to his coffin. His head a lot clearer then it had been. It didn’t take long for him to fall back to sleep, this time with a smile.


	2. Short but sweet

Within no time, the ever-familiar soft knock Guillermo always did to wake Nandor came. Swallowing down the sudden resurge of uneasiness, Nandor poked his head out of his coffin. He caught Guillermo smiling as his familiar asked,” What are you doing, Master?”

Without saying a word, Nandor hovered his way out of the coffin and stood practically toe to toe with Guillermo. Looking down into Guillermo’s eyes, he cleared his throat,“ I have a question, Guillermo.”

Confused Guillermo asked,” What is it, Master?”

Stumbling over his words, Nandor asked,” Would you like to go on a date?” Pointing at himself, he reassured,” With me?”

Staring up at his Master, with a dumbfounded look on his face, Guillermo’s brain froze. A million separate thoughts ran through his mind at once before he snapped out of it. “Yes, absolutely,” he managed to sputter out as his face broke out into a grin. 

Nandor felt his shoulders loosen as the tension he didn’t realize he held left his body.” Good, I figured we could go to a local cafe, maybe go for a walk in the park afterward.” 

“Don’t you hate walking, master?”

Nodding Nandor draped an arm around Guillermo’s shoulders as he guided them out of his room,” This is true. However, I hate it less when I’m with you.”

Guillermo felt a blush creep across his cheeks to his ears. After getting the cafe’s location, they made there way over. It was a lot closer than they first thought. The bonus to it being vampire owned made getting in very easy. Guillermo ordered a regular cappuccino, while Nandor ordered off their secret menu. The cappuccino came with a beautiful foam design of a cat’s face, while Nandor had O blood over ice. 

Even though Nandor had been very nervous about asking out his familiar, he was surprised how easy it was to talk. It was also alarming how little he knew about Guillermo. They had technically known each other for ten years, yet he had no idea Guillermo’s favorite food was chines. 

They talked four hours about little things, Nandor learned so much he felt ashamed he didn’t know any of it before. He made a silent vow right then that he would make up for it. Before they knew it, one of the barista’s walked over and kindly asked them to leave, it being closing time and all. Looking at his phone, Guillermo was shocked to see it was already 2 am.

Tossing his drink away, Nandor snaked his arm around Guillermo again as they left. It wouldn’t be a long walk, but a pleasant stroll through the park before heading home felt right. After talking for so long, they fell into a comfortable silence, each just soaking up the other’s company. 

Looking up to the stars, Guillermo felt at peace for once. Here walking with his Master and hopefully soon to be boyfriend made his heart soar. Sure being a vampire was still something he very much wanted, but right now, this moment was all he needed to be happy. 

With the sunrise growing closer, the pair made it back to the house. No one bothered them to their relief. Nandor caught Guillermo yawning, so he took that as a sign that they each needed rest. Leaning down, he gave Guillermo a quick kiss before whispering,” Get some rest, we can talk more once the moon rises again.” Stunned Guillermo nodded as he bid Nandor goodnight before heading off to bed. 

Smirking Nandor started to make his way to his room, as he walked through the halls he noticed both Nadja and Laszlo were already asleep, with Jenna sound asleep in her coffin right next to theirs. It seemed that Jenna’s presence has started to mellow out the other two, almost as if she was their child. Thank satan, Nandor thought to himself. 

After crawling back into his coffin, Nandor fell asleep already planning their next date.


End file.
